Always
by Fangirl Jessums
Summary: If the phantoms are gone, what's the need for the Deep Eyes? Jane wants to know the same thing, but can Neil convince her to stay? (songfic) Very short and to-the-point...


A/N- Don't own 'em, never will, if I did, i'd be too good to talk to you. JK! lol ^_^ And thank you, the lufferly Destiny Lockhart, for holding my boredom over until this little..creation popped into my head. ::hisses:: Now go read her stories! ...after this. ^_^ 100% AU, after the movie, no barrier, no nothing, Jane and Neil (obviously) survived...   
Summary- If the phantoms are gone, what's the need for the Deep Eyes? Jane wants to know the same thing, but can Neil convince her to stay? (songfic) Very short and to-the-point... aw, i love kissy wissys! ^_^  


~---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~  
Always  
~---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~  
Show me where I belong tonight.   
Give me a reason to stay.   
No matter if I go left or right.   
I always come back to love your love   
  
I've been up and down.   
Been going round and round.   
I've been all over town.   
But I'll never find somebody for sure   
  
Show me love tonight.   
I'm going to left to right.   
No matter where I go.   
Always find your love   
  
I've been high and low.   
I don't know where to go.   
Cause I love you so.   
And I'll never ever find someone like you for sure   
  
Show me where I belong tonight.   
Should I go left or right.   
I always come back to your loving, baby.   
Show me I where I belong tonight.   
  
Should I go left or right.  
I always come back to your love.  
~---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~  
"Always Come Back To Your Love", Samantha Mumba  
~---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~  
  


  
It was about three in the morning when the knock came on Neil's door. He sighed, but it wasn't like he was sleeping anyway-the pit pat of rain was distracting him from the one thing on his mind- sleep. This whole weather thing was confusing if you weren't used to it. The orange glow was gone and replaced with annoying little things like snow, hail, rain, and lightning. The more it came the more annoying it was. He stood, immediately feeling his body protesting as he stood on sore feet and shuffled across the floor to the door, flipping on the dull light in the corner by pushing a lightswitch into the 'ON' position. Rubbing one eye, he opened the door.  
"Yeah?" His eyes adjusted to the brighter hall and Jane's form greeted him. _What? _He thought. _Why would Jane be here at three in the morning to see HIM? _  
"Hey. Did I wake you up?"  
"No, I was never asleep in the first place." He nodded towards the small window. "Rain."  
"Oh...can we talk about something?" Neil blinked, but moved back for her to come in. He looked puzzled as she stepped in and walked about a good five steps and then turned. "Do you think they still need us?" Wow, that was way out of left field. What was he supposed to say?  
"Who?" It would give him some time, anyway.  
"Everyone. The people, the Council...the Captain..."  
"Whoa, back up, the Captain? Of course he still needs us, we're 2/4ths...Which is one half, thank you, of his squad."  
"Fine, let me rephrase my question. 'Do you think they---the people, the Council, and especially the Captain---still needs me'." He blinked at her, incredulously.  
"You're the toughest member in the Deep Eyes, of course we need you." _We, Them, Him, Me..._ He thought to himself. _Same thing in the long run._  
"But why? There's nothing out there for us to protect them from!" He was silent for a moment, and for a split second Jane thought she won. A split second of victory. Until she saw the face. The silent, thoughtful face he had that made him look cute and concerned. She almost slapped herself for ever thinking anything like that.  
"Yeah there is." Jane watched him carefully, as he ran his hand through his hair, fixing it partially.   
"Like what." It was more of a statement then a question, but he stood his ground.  
"Jane...man's worst enemy now is man. And believe it or not, people need protecting from other people." Her eyes were raised to his, slowly but surely.  
"And how am I supposed to help?"   
"By sticking around. Listen...Jane, who are you going to go to? Your family?" She looked down, because both of them knew her family was no where near loving (or even caring!) for her. "WE are your family. Me, you, Serge and the Captain. Er, wait. Ryan and Gray. 'Cause families don't do that..." She sighed and opened her mouth, but was cut off. "I don't care what you think, but we care about you and we always will. We'll take care of each other. Promise. But...If you leave...I don't know who'll even give you a second glance. So please, just stay? For m--the Deep Eyes?" She walked to the door and out and he sighed, wondering if he would ever see her again after she left. It took a minute for him to register that she was standing in the hall still.  
"Are you coming?" She said, sounding annoyed. He went to change from his night clothes but she tugged him out the door. "Come on." He stumbled after her, then realized where she was taking him- outside. They stood in the rain, for about twenty minutes before she spoke. She was looking up, blinking before the random drops hit her eyes. Then she looked down and over at him. "Thank you."   
"So you're staying?" He smiled. She looked at him, laughing.   
"Look at you, you're soaked."  
"So are you."  
"At least I have real clothes on." He looked down at his pajama bottoms and praised God no one else was up.  
"So you'll stay?" he asked, looking for an answer to his previous question, with his head still down. He looked back up and almost brushed lips with her, causing her to look away. When she looked back, their lips met. And stayed there for a long time.  
"Always." She said when they parted.  


~---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~  
  
A/N- many many thanks to Destiny Lockhart again (for laughs, ideas, and just plain fun!) And the tooth fairy ("The Tooth Fairy writes awesome J/N fics.") We will be Co-Prezes! ::cackles:: Square, Beware! ::eyes widen, just came up with our slogan:: mwahahaha!   
  
  
FLAME, MY CHILDREN OF THE NIGHT! FLAME!  



End file.
